


Амарок

by winni_w



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: как древнее инуитское существо живет в нашем мире. Амарок тут выписан оборотнем, что не канонично.





	Амарок

Как-то так получилось, что он оказался слишком далеко от родного Севера и слишком близко к смерти. Наверное, все-таки не стоило соглашаться на замануху рекрутера. Коренастый бритый мужчина говорил слишком убедительно. Не было ни слова сказано про патриотизм — в гробу он видал белых, завоевавших его родную страну; ни про смачных девок в Таиланде — на хер ему сдались жаркие душные ночи с москитами и ядовитыми жабами.

Рекрутер, как его увидел, так и сказал:  
— Тебе найдется место у нас в Корпусе. Давай-ка я внесу за тебя залог.

Коренастый мужик в форме так и сделал: внес залог, вывел из обезьянника. Потом окинул взглядом протертые на коленках грязные джинсы, засранные грязью ботинки, заношенную куртку с... почему-то прекрасным светло-серым мехом. Мех не сочетался с остальным запущенным видом, ему следовало находиться где-нибудь на шубке богатой леди из сливок общества. Но тем не менее пушистый воротник оставался на замызганной джинсе вокруг немытой шеи.

— Тебе есть куда идти? — скептически спросил рекрутер, явно зная ответ заранее. 

Он ухмыльнулся, показав белоснежные зубы со слишком острыми для человека клыками. Слишком белые для бомжа, кем вначале казался, если смотреть невнимательно.

Похоже, ответы не попадали в шаблоны рекрутера. Тем не менее мужик понимающе кивнул, отдал ему пачку сигарет, которую копы забрали при аресте. А больше ничего в карманах и не нашли тогда. Ну еще бы, стал бы он с полными карманами грабить лавку на заправке? Нет, он бы тогда закупил толстый стейк прожарки медиум: полусырой, чуть розовый в самом центре среза, с веточкой розмарина и упаковкой дорогого крафтового пива. Вот это прям оно, это прям да. 

Он вытащил сигарету, прикурил от зажигалки рекрутера. 

— Судя по идеальным зубкам, у тебя богатые родители или еще что похуже, — сказал мужик в форме. — Я прав?  
— Ты из какого рода войск? — ткнул он пальцем в форму. 

— Морпехи, — гордо сказал рекрутер. — Элита элит.

— Ага. А убивать вам можно?

— А ты думаешь, зачем я тебя из тюрячки вытащил? — хмыкнул мужик.

Ну, по факту, это еще была не тюрячка, а всего лишь обезьянник, где он куковал вторые сутки. Но в общем, да, вытащил, спасибо ему.

— Ну и где кого убивать?

— Хаджей в Ираке, — так же коротко сказал рекрутер. — Тебя как зовут, киллер?

— Амарок, — ухмыльнулся он, провел языком по прокушенной нижней губе. Во рту остался металлический привкус крови. Сейчас бы он и этого мужика сожрал. Вот так, сырым. Но нет, нельзя так палиться.

— Амарок, — кивнул морпех. — С Канады, что ли?

— С нее самой. Из Нунавута.

— Ясно. Приходи завтра, сдашь тесты. Зачислим. Документы хоть какие есть?

— Да нет, конечно. Я их потерял.

— Ну, понятно. Давай, завтра жду.

Конечно, сдал Амарок тесты — вообще не напрягался. Чо там: пробежался, поотжимался. Проще простого. Потом учебка — тоже легко. Кормили там нормально, озадачивали тоже нормально. Дрилл-инструктор один все время придалбывался, говорил: что-то ты чересчур легко все делаешь. Но как дошел до двухсот отжиманий — ну, то есть, Амарок дошел до двухсот, — то плюнул на это дело. 

Переключился на другое: в казарме все время откуда-то бралась светло-серая шерсть. Как бывает, если в доме кот или собака: все вещи в шерсти, даже если животные лысые. Магия такая. Так что инструктор заставлял его собирать этот гребучий светлый пух чуть ли не круглые сутки. По одной волосинке, серьезно. Амарок только посмеивался — ему что, ему не впадлу. Смысла вообще ни в чем нет, ну так почему бы в перерывах не собирать шерсть.

А на выпуске инструктор пропал. Только в лесу рядом нашли какие-то голые ребра с засохшими волокнами мяса. На костях остались следы клыков очень крупного зверя, и никто не смог определить, кто же это был.

Ну и приплыли в этот Ирак, ну и началось. Ебучая морская пехота в сухой пустыне. Все было довольно просто. Наводишь, смотришь на мушку, а не на корпус противника. Учитываешь ветер и расстояние. Жмешь на спусковой крючок — готово. Закатывать гранаты внутрь домов было еще проще. Единственное, что не нравилось, так это постоянная жара да песок. Тот уже на зубах скрипел, только что в задницу не набивался.

Жопа случилась, когда Амарок не ждал. Ну как оно всегда бывает.

Рейд вроде как шел по накатанной: морпехи высыпали из машины, окружили дом. А улочки там запутанные, узкие, дом на доме, крыша одного — это веранда для другого. Обстановка та еще: везде окна и стены-укрытия, везде мог притаиться снайпер или чокнутый подрывник с самодельными гранатами. Еще и ночь на дворе. Так что нервы на взводе, конечно. Почти как в северном лесу. Понятно дело, не в том, что в Нунавуте — там тундра да вечная мерзлота. А в том лесу, что поюжнее. С хорошими такими елками и прочими деревьями, с кучей браконьеров.

Закатили гранату внутрь дома, там рвануло. Звук сыплющейся штукатурки, потом тишина. Амарок зашел одним из первых. Принюхался — кровью пахнет. Сквозь дым видны были очертания: женское тело, детское... и еще одно детское. Подорвали морпехи не террористов, а семью гражданских, короче. 

Амарок встал на одно колено, пригнулся ниже, втянул ноздрями запах: мясо, кровь, порох... Испуг, пот, ненависть. Он тихонько рыкнул. 

Светло-серый волк встал на четыре мохнатые лапы, бесшумно скакнул к порогу задымленной крошечной кухни. Он тут еле помещался. 

— Амарок? — позвал Питт, подходя к кухне на полусогнутых. Волк ему голову — цоп! — и скушал, хрустя костями черепа. Из шеи морпеха стрельнул фонтанчик крови и тут же иссяк. Тело шмякнулось на пол.

Потом упало второе, уже в коридоре. Третье — в жилой комнате. Потихоньку весь отряд морпехов остался лежать растерзанными кровавыми кусками на полу, блестя белыми ребрами и влажным мясом. Волк их не ел, только убивал.

С последним трупом на пороге заднего двора — зверь рыкнул, поднял к небу голову, прижал пушистые уши — и завыл. Замолчал, подождал. Вдруг будет ответ?

На следующее утро по городу пополз страшноватый слух про некоего огромного зверя, который убивает людей просто так, даже не жрет. Как будто задался целью истребить всех и оставить пустой город. Слухи были не слухами, впрочем.

А еще через год американцы ушли из Ирака. Связаны ли эти события? Да хрен кто поймет. Политика — дело такое, в ней столько всего намешано.


End file.
